


Failures

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Implied Bondage, M/M, weekly request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for TF_rare_pairing's weekly requests, for the week of Feb 10, 2013.  not beta'd, so please point out errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> for TF_rare_pairing's weekly requests, for the week of Feb 10, 2013. not beta'd, so please point out errors.

Title: Failures  
Universe: G1  
Rating: M  
Content Advisory: mentions of injuries, implied bondage  
Prompt: Blaster/Prowl: any way you want it, that's the way you need it  
Notes: for TF_rare_pairing's weekly requests, for the week of Feb 10, 2013. not beta'd, so please point out errors.

  
Prowl's back was to him when he slipped into their berth room. That alone would have been a bad sign, but the tactician's posture was slumped and his wings drooped toward the floor. It was a posture of hurt and despair, and he could not remember a time when he had seen his mate brought so low.

"Prowler-baby, what's wrong?" Blaster walked forward and wrapped his arms around the black and white mech's waist. He frowned deeply as his mate flinched at the and drew in on himself. "Prowl?"

"You shouldn't see me like this." Prowl's voice cracked with suppressed emotion.

"Like what? Like a mech who can be hurt by this war as much as the rest of us?" Blaster tried to pull the shorter mech back against his chest, but Prowl resisted the attempted comfort.

"Like a mech who nearly got one of his own offspring killed!" The tactician tried to pull out of Blaster's embrace, but the communication specialist held on tightly.

"Ramhorn's fine. You know he's built to take stronger hits than that." Blaster moved one arm from Prowl's waist up across his chestplates and used it to pull his mate firmly against his chest. He activated his audio suite and pulsed soothing white noise across the doorwings that were now laying across the door to his carrying deck, and he lowered his head so that he could nuzzle his love's cheek plates.

Prowl tried to recoil from the affection, but the pulses were relaxing his systems despite the emotions running through his processor. "He wouldn't have been injured at all if I hadn't ordered him to assist with the me station defense."

"And we'd be short a medic and a gestalt if he hadn't taken that hit for Aid." Blaster nuzzled Prowl again before kissing the corner of his mouth softly. "They're both here, and everyone made it home alive today because you are the best tactician we have ever had."

"It's not enough. If i was the best, the war would be over."

"Baby, you can't punish yourself for the whims of a madmech."

"Only for my failures." Prowl would have slumped over again if not for the arm across his chest.

"No failures today, baby."

"Then why does it feel like failure?"

"Because you're hurting." Blaster changed the tone of his pulses to something warmer and more loving. Prowl whimpered at the change in sensation. "Let me make the hurt stop for you."

"I..." Prowl nodded. "Please."

He didn't move as Blaster released him, leaning against the larger mech and absorbing the warm pulses from the audio suite and relaxing milimeter by milimeter. He sighed as the red and gold mech reached into his subspace and drew out the rope.

"I've got you, baby." Blaster kissed his cheek plate before reaching for one of Prowl's wrists. "Just let go."


End file.
